Obsidian Elf
The Obsidian Elves are one of the major subdivisions of the Elven race. Obsidian Elves were one of the five Elven ethnic groups created during the First Age by the god Aarûn. Like their kin, they are highly intelligent, skilled with magic, and a deeply passionate people. They are dissimilar from many of their kin in that they have black or dark grey skin and have an innate ability to resist magic spells and effects. In addition, Obsidian Elves have pale or stark white hair for the entirety of their lives, though some choose to dye their hair various colors. Obsidian Elves, or Dark Elves as they are often called, are a unique people. From an outsider’s point of view they may seem chaotic, impulsive, and even reckless. However, Obsidian Elves very carefully consider all of their actions before moving forward. Obsidian Elves are simply so skilled at planning their next move on the fly that it may seem they are not thinking, when in fact they are acting based on a well thought out plan. Obsidian Elves, like most other Elven cultures, do not distinguish between the genders the way many other races do. Instead, Obsidian Elven peoples accept all genders equally. Despite this openness, there are some gender differences. Obsidian Elven women tend toward Divine magic in the worship of Roëna or Aarûn, while Obsidian Elven males tend toward warfare and skill at arms. This is not always the case, and there are just as many male Obsidian Elf priests of Roëna as there are female Obsidian Elf warriors. The overwhelming majority of Obsidian Elves populate the volcanic jungles of Catherna. Here Obsidian Elves pay homage to Roëna for sparing them from the searing heat of the volcano, and give thanks to Aarûn for creating them. Because of the intense tropical heat of their homeland, Obsidian Elves dress lightly, preferring loose fitting clothes and armor made of leather and light chain to the heavier armor of the Gold Elven people. Obsidian elves also prefer lightweight weaponry such as swords, daggers and spears, to heavier weapons like axes and hammers. Obsidian Elves generally believe that the best approach is to react faster than your opponent can respond. Obsidian Elven spellcasters prefer fire magic. Even clerics will often cast spells that are fire aspected thanks to their devotion to Roëna. Obsidian Elves do not hesitate to go to war when their cause is just; and because of the backing of the goddess of flame and war, they are very often victorious. In the modern age, Obsidian Elves can be found almost anywhere Elves can be found. They frequently make their services available as followers of Roëna or warriors for hire. Obsidian Elven households will often travel together, though some members will break off to follow their own path. This is not frowned upon by the family members, since Obsidian Elves believe that a life lived with passion and vigor is a credit to the gods. The goddess Roëna especially blessed the Obsidian Elves because of their passionate outlook on life, granting them the ability to be resistant to the effects of hostile magic. She has even been known to intercede on their behalf from time to time, sending her angels to defend them, or even tipping the scales of a conflict herself. Obsidian Elves hold a special contempt for the goblin people. Obsidian Elves were once friends of the Halfling clans that dotted the coast of Catherna long ago. When Onûs corrupted the Halfling peoples and turned them into goblin demons, the Obsidian Elves were forced to slaughter the creatures that had once been their boon companions. The goblins were responsible for pushing the Obsidian Elves back from the shores of Catherna deep into the jungles. Many Obsidian Elves lost their lives in war against the goblin hordes during that time. Even now, Obsidian Elven houses often train teams of their youth to go forth and hunt down goblins, hoping to eventually eliminate the violent creatures from the surface of the planet and restore the honor of their lost Halfling friends. Playing an Obsidian Elf in Sidereus can be a wonderful experience. Obsidian Elves have dark skin that is a major distinguishing trait from other races, even their own kin. The Obsidian Elves have a very complicated history, and a very rich background, as do many of the races in Sidereus. Your character could be anything from an Obsidian Elven noble to an exile cast out from society. If Obsidian Elves are anything, it is passionate. When playing an Obsidian Elf you should to your best to be as open with your emotional responses as you can bear to be. In Obsidian Elven society, this emotional openness is seen as strength. Obsidian Elf characters may not be for everyone. Playing an Obsidian Elf requires a large amount of makeup and a significant amount of patience to apply it. Keep in mind that getting ready to play as an Obsidian Elf before an event can result in a long preparation time before you will actually be ready to enter the game. Also be aware that covering up most of your body simply to avoid having to put on makeup is not adequate. You must do your best to cover as much of your exposed skin as possible. Wearing a mask or similar item simply to hide the fact that you are not wearing makeup is not acceptable and is considered an abuse of the rules. At the very least you should be willing to apply makeup to your face in the appropriate colors to depict an Obsidian Elf. If you are not, do not play this race. Players who play as Obsidian Elves are expected to apply their makeup well, being sure to cover their skin as completely as possible, and to ensure it is kept up and remains appropriate for the duration of the weekend. This commitment is rewarded by a more powerful racial template for the character, and should be respected as much as any other rule. Category:Races Category:Elven Lore